Sebatian's Duties
by theUndertakerx
Summary: A normal day, in the life of the butler.


The manor house was nearly silent except for the occasional scurry of the damned mice that would never cease to give the butler a headache. Everything was in order, and for a moment, the head butler Sebastian Michaelis thought that he could actually be at rest knowing that the other Phantomhive servants were taking care of their duties as need be… for once. The silence and order could only last so long, however, for as soon as the thought of peace passed over Sebastian's mind, the chaos began.

Servants hustled and bustled about the manor, each flustered about something or another, each failing, once again, to perform the daily tasks that require their care. The maid broke yet another China set, the cook burnt yet another dish that should have been easily prepared, and the gardener…. The gardener continued to be the child that he is.

Sebastian sighed, pressing his fingertips against his brow, and looked about that the chaos that had ensued in less than what seemed like a minute. "Honestly…" He said to himself, shaking his head at the disorder. "Perhaps I should simply be the one working here." Without hesitation, the butler threw out his arm, halting all three workers immediately. "Listen," He commanded, his voice not wavering. "Meirin, I want you to polish the floors, Finnian, go purchase flower seeds from the market, and Bard…. Don't blow anything up."

The servants, all like dogs heeding their master's command, dove off in a flurry of orders to attend to. Sebastian, left with barely anything to do since he himself had completed his own work and routine assigned from the master that morning, had been left with practically nothing left to do until his master needed his afternoon snack. Sebastian went to see _her._

Yes, her, with her beautifully sleek black hair, soft and luscious, her green eyes and calm, quiet demeanor. She was his, beautiful and sweet. When Sebastian reached the garden, a small dish of milk in his grasp, he pinned his demonic hearing upon a single sound heard across the vast Phantomhive garden, a small, dainty _meow._

A sigh escaped the demon's lips, but not a sigh like the one emitted earlier, no, not of exasperation, but of calmness, contentedness to be with the one being in the manor that kept him sane. He smiled as his kitten drank, her small tongue lapping up at the milk. "Be careful…" He told her, chiding slightly though his voice was soft. "If you gobble it all up like that you will end up ill later on…"

The kitten looked up at him, her eyes questioning his words, and the butler was immediately entranced by her gaze. Without thinking he reached his gloved hand out and took her up in his arms, caressing her soft fur and prodding gently at her paws, watching as her claws popped in and out as he did so. She was divine, unlike the alien creatures that passed for pets in his world, the demon realm. Hell. She was soft, beautiful like nothing else, and appreciated him more than anyone in the manor, more than the maid, the master, the gardener or cook.

When his head was clear, when he could once again think normally without the threat of being ordered about or bustled about by failures of servants, he placed the kitten back down on the ground, gently, and picked up the dish that he had put her milk in. He whispered a goodbye to her, then went off to the kitchen to wash the dish that he had used.

Just as the butler entered the kitchen, however, the bell that lead to his master's office rang and he was whisked away to the whims of a twisted child.

"You called for me, young master?" Sebastian asked, bowing his head slightly to his master Ciel Phantomhive. _I swear, _He thought to himself, a glaring at his 'young master' through his long bangs. _This demanding brat will be the death of me, a demon! _

Ciel Phantomhive glanced up from the letter that he was reading at the moment. "Yes," He said, placing the letter down onto his desk. "I would like you to prepare my afternoon snack now, something sweet… something chocolate." He nodded, returning back to his letters as a form of dismissal for his butler, who placed a hand over his chest and bowed.

The edges of Sebastian's lips curled up in his characteristically mocking smile, and a single phrase escaped his lips when he spoke; head still down in a bow, he said: "Yes, my lord."

Knowing that he was dismissed, Sebastian immediately set to work in the kitchen, preparing for his young master a small German chocolate cake, something he knew the boy appreciated. The Phantomhive's love for the sweets that Sebastian prepared for him daily was proof enough of the childish nature that the young Lord constantly tried to deny himself of. Sebastian knew better, however, than to underestimate his master, and decided that while Ciel was childish in a way that he would never see for himself, it was best that Sebastian not point it out, lest he get punished by his young master.


End file.
